Chronicles of the New Girl, The Road to El Dorado
by KatchTheWave
Summary: One day, Jack is sailing through uncharted waters, in the Gulf of Mexico. Suddenly, another ship appears, captained by Narissa Mayami, the youngest pirate on the seas. Sorry, bad at summaries! Rated T because I'm paranoid like that. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

_~Jack POV~_

There I was, sailing, surprisingly, on the _Black Pearl._ I couldn't seem to keep the ship under me own control. I was in a place called the Gulf of Mexico, a large expanse of water of which the entrance was dotted with many treacherous currents and reefs. It was a newer area, one less explored. It was what I found exciting about the place. I scanned the horizon, expecting to see nothing, but something caught my eye. It was….. a ship. I pulled out my spotting scope. The sails of the mysterious ship were silvery-blue. I looked up at the Colors. Teal blue, with a skull and two swords crossing in back. _Never seen those Colors before_. I pulled the spotting scope away. _Bugger_. I was holding it backwards. The other ship was within swinging distance. And a young girl was taking advantage of that.

_~Girl's POV~ _

I saw the ship coming from miles away. This was unusual, another ship in my domain. They had obviously never sailed here before, not many had. And they obviously thought they were alone. It sure took them long enough to notice us. By the time the captain had looked up, I had my feet firmly planted on his deck. I stood to my full height, which wasn't really that tall, but not enough to be considered short, at looked him dead in the eye. "Who are ye and what are ye doing in my waters?"

_~Jacks POV~_

I stared at her in shock. "_Your_ waters? That's impossible! You're what, twelve? I-"

"Thirteen!" she snapped. "I be fourteen years old, by far the youngest pirate on the seas, Captain Narissa Mayami, Pirate Lord of the Gulf of Mexico." Her long blonde hair blew in the wind, eyes as blue as the waves intense with pride. I had no doubts she would behead me right then and there if I said something wrong again.

"Okay…Narissa, was it? And just when did ye become a pirate?" I asked carefully. She was young, and under my assumption inexperienced. If she said anything under a year, her ship was mine, easy. Anything more, there would be a small fight. I was completely unprepared for her answer.

"The day I was born." She smirked, as if she almost expected my shock. She crossed her arms.

"Interesting," I said. "And how long have you been a captain?"

"Why all the questions?" She retorted. She looked at the sky. "I'm afraid I don't have time for them. There be a storm a-brewin'," she said with a grin. "I best get my ship into sheltered waters or risk facin' the reefs. And if ye have any good sense, you'll get back out into open water before she sends yer ship onto the rocks. The passage it that way," she pointed farther south. "Where the water turns a deeper shade of blue, there be a strong current. Follow it and stay far from any land ye see, and you'll be out. But be warned, this be not one of yer little squalls so common on the outside. This be a hurricane, terror of the Gulf." With one last childish grin, like she knew something I didn't, she swung aboard her own ship.

I ran to the railing, along with most of my crew, and watched her ship turn away from us. For a moment, one could glimpse her feathered hat, waving back and forth as if in good-bye. That was the last I saw of the girl for several years.

_**~Two Years Later~**_

_~Jack POV~_

I thought again of the girl as I sat in the _Faithful Bride_. It was nothing abnormal, I thought of the girl often. It was not that I fancied her, she was too young, but the mystery around her. I had heard a handful of tales after I had encountered her. One had seen her around Mexico, another near Spanish Florida. She was told to be ruthless, stealing ships and beheading those who dared cross her. The stories were consistent up until mine. In mine, she didn't kill, didn't even try to take the ship. What made me, made my ship, any different? Stood and walked off, pondering this as I did every once in a while. Suddenly, something jumped up and tripped me. I'm not kidding, it came out of nowhere! And it probably wont be to happy about me calling it It.

"What?" I asked.

Elizabeth held a finger to her lips and pointed towards the bushes. I followed her, silently peering through the foliage. I could see three figures, two men and a girl of about fifteen. The girl had long blonde hair, all the way to her knees, flowing like waves. Her eyes were intense and proud, fiery spots of water in the darkness. Her sword gleamed silver in the moonlight, moving back and forth between the men so much larger.

"That's the girl, is it not?" Elizabeth whispered. Even though she remained calm, I could tell she was excited at seeing the mystery girl I had spoken of.

I nodded. "It's her alright. And it looks like she's dead." I turned to walk away. It was the girl's fight, not mine. Elizabeth grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"She saved your life, now its time to repay the favor," she said.

"Nope, I find its best not to intervene in these things, love. It usually doesn't end well."

There was a sharp clang and I turned to see the girl's sword holding back the two men's.

"Where is it?" One of them demanded.

"Where is what?" She asked through gritted teeth, straining to keep their swords at bay.

"The treasure," the other growled.

"Go to the Locker!" She spat.

The men exchanged a look. Suddenly, one of them ducked to the left, the other to the right. The first jumped behind her, grabbing her hair. The second had his sword to her throat. She audibly gasped at the cold of the metal.

"HEY!"

I groaned as Elizabeth jumped up. The men turned.

"What are you going to do now, love?" I asked.

"Ummmm…" she bit her lip.

I sighed and stood up. "Now, gentlemen, lets talk some reason."

"Let go of me you Qumli! Qitiqdhlimaqtsiarit!" She snapped. I had never heard the language before, but I assumed she wasn't complimenting them. The men only seemed vaguely annoyed. The one holding the sword pressed down a little harder, choking her and preventing her from speaking.

"Mate, what good is she to you dead?" I asked. "As far as I know, everything a woman is good for requires her being alive."

The girl glared at me spitefully while the brutes seemed to consider this.

"True," one of them said.

"But if we let her go, she'll never tell us where the treasure be," the other pointed out.

They exchanged back and forth for a minute. I could see the girl's eyes grow frantic as her face turned red. Her eyes met mine, asking for help, but far from pleading. Meanwhile, the men were arguing over whether to keep her around or just kill her now. The argument started to grow heated, with them alternately pulling her hair and pushing the sword harder onto her neck, causing her to wince. Suddenly, the men threw her aside and began to fight each other. She landed face-first on the hard ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Elizabeth grabbed her left arm and I grabbed her right, and together we pulled her to her feet and vacated the premises, the two men's swords clanging together behind us. We didn't stop until we were well on the other side of the island.

_~Narissa POV~_

When we finally stopped, I sat down heavily, gasping for breath and feeling slightly lightheaded. I put a hand over my throat, feeling the faint scratches and traces of blood. I coughed. Finally catching my breath, I looked up at the people who had come to my aid. "Thank ye kindly, if you wouldn't have stepped in, I'd either be dead or back with those idiots." I looked at the man. "I don't know if ye remember me, but-"

"Narissa Mayami," he said. "A thirteen year old pirate is not easily forgotten."

"I'm fifteen," I stated.

"And how did you end up here, so far from home?" he asked me.

"Everyone needs to see the world now and then," I said.

"What was that about?" the girl asked.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've met. As Jack said, I am Captain Narissa Mayami, pirate lord of the Gulf." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Elizabeth Turner, King of the Brethren Court," she said.

"Well, Elizabeth Turner, they came to find out that I possess a map, a map which shows the way to the greatest treasure on Earth," I said, a hint of pride creeping into my voice.

"And what treasure would this be, mate?" Jack asked.

I leaned in closer, speaking softly, in almost a whisper.

"The Lost City of El Dorado."


	2. Chapter 2

**..AHHH forgot to say this last time I own nothing!**

_~Elizabeth POV~_

I stared at the girl. I have to admit, I had my doubts about the truth of Jack's tales of a young girl being the lord of the Gulf of Mexico. When I saw her with those men, I knew it to be true though. A fifteen year old pirate, a pirate lord no less. And now this. She knew the way to El Dorado. As in, the City of Gold. The greatest treasure in the world.

"What?" I asked. "How do you-"

"That be unimportant. What matters be this." She pulled a small bag off of a cord around her waist. Opening it, she pulled out a small glass bowl, no bigger than the palm of her hand. The bottom was covered with odd markings, lines and circles that made no sense. As I looked at it, trying to figure out what it was, Jack, being Jack, took the direct approach.

"What is that?" he asked, making a face. _If Will were here he'd smack him, _I thought. I quickly shook my head. I needed to face it; Will wouldn't be coming back for another ten years. I'd just have to wait. I returned my attention to the conversation.

"It's a map," Narissa said, as if it were obvious. She picked up her canteen, pulling out the stopper with her teeth. She filled the bowl with water. Next, she did something unexpected. With a flick of her wrist, a small knife appeared in her hand. She slid the blade along her right palm, making me tightly clench my own fist, recalling when Barbossa had slit my own on Isla de Muerta. She shook a drop of blood into the bowl, biting her lip. I could imagine it didn't feel too good.

I looked down at the map. The lines, now distorted by the water, did resemble a map. The oddest map I had ever seen, mind you, but a map nonetheless. I could see a large area of land, and much of the sea. Through the land cut a large river, branching off into many separate rivers. It seemed rather complicated to me. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Why are you showing us this?" I asked carefully.

"Because," said Narissa, eyes holding wisdom far beyond her years. "She told me to."

I frowned. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

She smiled sympathetically, and I knew I would not like what she said next. "I wouldn't expect ye to. Ye are English, yes?"

I nodded.

"Ye would not understand the ways of my people," she said simply.

"And what people would that be, love?" Jack asked.

"Calusa," Narissa said, "Mayami, _Seminole_," she said the last one with pride, eyes flashing. "I move from tribe to tribe."

I looked at her. "I'm afraid I've never heard of them."

"You don't look like a Native," Jack pointed out.

"We'll say I'm a special child for now," Narissa said. "She didn't say I had to tell ye about me life."

I frowned. I was right, I didn't like what she said. Stupid pirates and their hidden pasts. I sighed, knowing that Narissa wouldn't tell us anything until she wanted to. Jack looked every bit as frustrated as I felt, and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Narissa smirked as he glared at me.

"Dear child, I will find out your past if it kills me," Jack said.

She glared. "I am _not _a child!" she snapped.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned slyly, knowing he had found something that he could use to bug her.

"Well child, seeing as you have a map but no ship, my thinking is that you need some help getting to the lovely lost city, do you not?"

I could tell he had caught her, and she knew it, too. She glared at him. "You know, fate can always change," she threatened. "All she said was that," she stopped, trying to give as little information as possible. "The one whose help I needed was one who sailed under black sails, as well as a queen, an abandoned heir, and a cursed soul."

I nodded. Even I had to admit, it sounded a lot like some of the people I knew. From the look on Jack's face, he recognized them too, and he was none too happy about one of them.

"An abandoned heir, you say. A cursed soul, a queen, and a one who sails under black sails. Well, the _Pearl _is the only ship out there with black sails, child, so I believe you're stuck with me." He grinned. I could see her foot move backwards, leg bending to kick him. There was an odd fire in her eyes, like nothing I had seen before. It was like something came to life behind them, revealing her underlying anger. I fully expected them to start shooting fire any moment.

_~Narissa POV~_

I was going to kill this guy. Seriously, couldn't he just shut up? And then the thing with my eyes…. they were learning too much. All Wise Owl said was that I needed them to get to the city. And the city was the first step to getting everything fixed. But all they needed to know was that they needed to come with me on a quest to the largest treasure imaginable. I could feel my foot pull back to kick him. After a moments thought, I let it go, my foot connecting with his shin. He looked at me, like he had not expected the strength of the kick.

"Ow!" He said. I hissed, then quickly shut my mouth. They both looked at me like I was mad.

"What?" I snapped. They looked away.

"Nothing."

"Not a thing, child," Jack said. I stared at him, eyes flashing. I could feel my hair start to twitch back and forth, like a cat's tail. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it over my shoulder, holding onto it as if it were an angry habit. It didn't look like they noticed.

"Can we just go?" I asked.

"Of course. Whatever you say, child." Jack stood up and walked in the direction of the harbor.

I walked next to Elizabeth. "He's going to end every sentence with 'child' now, isn't he?" I asked despairingly.

"No, sometimes he may use 'kid' or something else," she said.

"Keiki," I offered.

"Cake-y?" she asked.

"Keiki. K-E-I-K-I. It means 'kid' or 'child' in Hawaiian," I explained.

"Hawaiian? I've never heard that language."

"It comes from Hawai'i. It's a group of volcanic islands in the middle of the Pacific. Though it technically falls in Mistress Ching's territory, my parents somehow acquired it into their own territory shortly before I was born. It is a really beautiful place, with thick jungles and beaches as black as night."

"Black beaches?" she asked. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"It's because of the nearby volcanoes. When the lava, hot molten rock that comes out of them, cools, it turned into black rocks. When the black rocks get weathered down into sand, and the beach turns black."

She nodded. "I think I understand…"

I laughed. "You're a terrible liar, ma'am. But it's kind of something you have to see to believe I guess."

"So, you said something about you parents earlier. What are they lords of?"

"My father is the pirate lord of North America, and my mother is pirate lord of the Far North."

"Oh. That's rare, two pirate lords getting together."

I nodded. By this time we had entered the harbor, and I was glad for an excuse to change the topic. "Now, if I remember correctly, Jack's ship is…." I looked around. "that one." I pointed to a ship with black sails.

"Yep, that's the _Pearl_," she confirmed. We walked up the gangplank.

"So, what do you think of the others I am supposed to find, the abandoned heir and the cursed soul?"

"Well, actually, I'm thinking the cursed soul might be Will. And I think I know who the other one is, but I'll let Jack tell you about her….." she grinned slyly.

I turned to see Jack standing several paces away. "Jack, what do you know about the abandoned heir?" I asked.

"Well, I have an _idea,_" he said evasively, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you hiding, Jack?" I asked bluntly. "I haven't the time nor the state of mind for your idiocy." I was tired, not that I would let them know, and I just wanted to get what needed to be done, done.

Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh outright.

Jack made a face. "How about we say this, child. I'll get us where we need to be, and _you_ do all the talking."

I raised an eyebrow, and was about to contradict him, but then decided against it. "Okay then," I said, walking away from them to clear my thoughts.

_~Jack POV~_

I frowned and made a face behind Narissa's back as she walked off. I had been expecting more of a "Tell me who or I'll run you through" fight about this.

"Well that was odd," I said, looking at Elizabeth. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly Jack, you are so clueless sometimes."

I looked at her, confused. "What in Davy Jones Locker are you talking about?"

She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "She's _tired,_ you nimrod."

"She doesn't look it," I said defensively.

She shook her head. "She's _fifteen_. She doesn't want to act like a _child_." She gave me a pointed look. "And you're certainly not helping on that front." She turned on her heel and walked in the direction Narissa had gone.

I shook my head. "Women." I leaned on the railing of the ship, staring out over the water. I turned to Gibbs. "Set course for Sola Fide," I said. I was none to happy about where we were going, but the girl's quest or whatever she called it left me no option. It was time to go see Angelica.

**Blahhhh sorry it took so long, but with school and all…. Any suggestions are much appreciated. See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own POTC, or anything else I mention that happens to be copyrighted. It would be awesome, but I don't. *Sigh* Please review! **

_~Narissa POV~_

Once I was pretty sure no one cold see me, I grabbed a rope and pulled myself up into the rigging. I wanted more than anything to close my eyes and rest, but I didn't for the sake of keeping my reputation. So I settled for sitting up in the rigging, staring at the stars. I could make out several of the constellations, Orion, Cassiopeia, Leo, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, and Cannis Major were the easier to spot here. If I looked harder, I could make out Hercules and, just barely, Gemini.

I stared at them for a few minutes, then felt my hands twitching. They did that often, when I wasn't doing anything. It was why I tried to keep them busy. Usually, I did that by sword fighting or captaining my ship, but I was too tired to do the first and I didn't have my ship at the moment. There was one way that I could keep them busy. I knew if I didn't, I would go into a hyperactive mode, bouncing around like a six-year-old. I certainly didn't want that to happen, but I didn't want anyone to hear me, either. They didn't need to know. It seemed like I was saying that a lot about them, but I really didn't want to go into my past. I sighed. Nobody would know it was me, right?

I pulled my pouch off my belt and opened it. Reaching inside, I pulled out an acoustic guitar. It was light blue, the color of the shells I had used to paint it, and had waves carved into the neck. Lightly, I plucked the strings, just playing short chords and melodies as they went through my head. One finally stuck.

"_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours_

_And by the powers_

_Where we will_

_We'll roam_

_Yo-ho_

_Haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave-ho_

_Thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die….."_

_~Elizabeth POV~_

One can only take so much Jack. He got under everyone's skin, eventually. I stood on the deck of the ship, alone. Everyone else was asleep, and Narissa was nowhere to be found, not that it worried me. She was probably asleep somewhere. The moonlight shimmered on the water, painting the ocean with a silver glow. I smirked. This was the time in motion pictures, those fancy new things they were coming out with, that mysterious music would start playing, I would see a mysterious ship on the horizon, and the screen would fade to black, and the next thing I knew I would be fighting for my life on that same ship that had just been miles away on the horizon. I shook my head. And then, something made my eyes go wide. There actually _was_ mysterious music playing. I could hear it. I knew the song.

"_Some men have died  
>and some are alive<br>and others sail on the sea  
>– with the keys to the cage...<br>and the Devil to pay  
>we lay to Fiddler's Green!"<em>

I immediately looked into the water, checking for mermaids or sirens. That would be bad. Seeing nothing, I followed the sound of the singing, which I now realized to be accompanied by guitar. When I reached the other side of the ship, I noticed it had faded. I slowly re-traced my steps, listening harder. That's when it hit me. the sound wasn't coming from down in the water. It was coming from _up_. I looked up and saw a dark shape outlined with the moonlight. _SO that's where shes been hiding…_

"Hello Narissa!" I called. She didn't seem to hear me, so I settled for waiting for her to finish.

"_The bell has been raised_

_from it's watery grave...  
>Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?<br>We are a call to all,  
>pay head the squall<br>and turn your sail toward home!"_

I had to admit, she wasn't half bad, comparable to the mermaids, maybe even a siren, if sirens didn't lure sailors to their doom. It was as if the music came naturally to her. I had to wonder about where this gift had come from, and where the guitar had come from. About her vague past.

I recalled seeing the pirate lord of North America, a tall, tan man with dark hair and eyes, who always carried a bow. He was quiet and mostly minded his own business, casting his vote for himself, Capitan Okeechobee. I had always thought it an odd name.

The pirate lord of the Far North was much easier to remember. For one, she had been late, for another, strikingly beautiful. Long, flowing dark hair fell braided to at least her knees, and deep, mysterious blue eyes. Some said that they were the colors of her waters, but I had never been there, therefore I really couldn't say. She wore a heavy elk skin hooded jacket, the inside lined with fur. Her piece of eight had been a large claw, presumably from a bear, what some had called a 'white bear.' She had also voted for herself as Capitan Sedna. She was far more outspoken than he was, though she had just as odd a name.

"_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never shall we die."<em>

Narissas voice stopped, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked up.

"Hello!" I called out again. I got much more of a reaction than I was hoping for. Narissa jumped, which sent her toppling to the deck below. She landed with a painful-sounding _thud_. I quickly walked over.

She pushed herself up with a small, pain-filled groan. "Oww….." her face contorted in pain, eyebrows eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched up.

"Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

As soon as she heard me, her eyes snapped open and her face became neutral. Obviously trying to hide the pain, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I'm…fine," she said, trying to wave me off. She managed a half-hearted flick of the wrist.

I knelt down next to her. "As much as I wish to believe you, your eyes betray you. And I'm no fool, that fall would've hurt anyone."

She scowled. "I'm _fine_," she said through gritted teeth. I couldn't tell whether she was mad or in pain, but I assumed it was both.

"Here," I said. "At least let me help you to your cabin." I stood and took her hand, trying to pull her up. She gasped in pain and I quickly let go, causing her to drop roughly back to the deck, gasping again. She let out a small moan, then quickly stifled it. "Sorry. Gosh, I just can't do anything right right now."

She shook her head. "Don't think about it. I'm fine, really."

"You're lying, Narissa. I can see it in your eyes." her eyes had changed color to a shifty-looking grey blue. At the moment, they were also glazed over, I assumed from pain.

She sighed. "Catch on fast, do ya?" she asked sarcastically.

"Catch on to what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she snapped.

"You sure get grouchy when you're tired," I commented, helping her up.

She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

_~Narissa POV~_

Though I was glad she hadn't figured out about my eyes, I was frustrated that she almost had. I needed to get out of there, fast. I picked up my guitar, which was thankfully unharmed, and put it away. She stared at the small bag in disbelief. I realized what I had done.

"Oh conch," I sighed. Now I'd done it. "It's a bag. Get over it."

"Yeah, a bag that holds a guitar."

"It holds whatever I want it to," I snapped defensively.

"So, it's enchanted then," she said. "Magic."

"You could say that…." I said, not looking at her. I had magic, yes, but I dint want them to know. People knowing was unsafe, I had learned that the hard way.

"You just get more and more confusing," she said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smirked. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me," I walked away, down the stairs and below decks, leaving her what I hoped was hopelessly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, had to spend the weekend at my grandpas. Where there's no wifi. *shudder* again, I own nothing :'( don't I wish…**

_~Jack POV~_

I watched as the sun came up slowly over the horizon. I walked around on deck, the only one awake. I kept glancing at the horizon, waiting for the cursed island to come into view. It had been about two weeks since I had left Angelica there, and I had no doubts that she was still there. As I sent another glance over my shoulder, I saw it. Sola Fide Beach. As the ship drew closer, I heard light footsteps on the deck behind me. I turned as Narissa leaned on the rail next to me.

"You're dragging your feet about this," she stated. "I can't help but wonder why."

"And why, love, should I tell you? I don't recall you telling us much," I pointed out.

"True. I do recall saying something like 'she only said to trust you, not to give you my life story' or whatever."

I smirked. "Well then you'll just have to figure this out for yourself, savvy?"

Her frustrated face made me want to laugh. "Fine then," she said. "But be warned, you don't want to get on my bad side." She turned and walked away. I sighed, watching the island come into view. I could barely make out a figure standing on the beach. As the ship drew nearer, the figure ran into the jungle.

_Oh joy,_ I thought. _She's going to avoid us. _Well, Narissa would be the one to go find her, not me. it wasn't my problem, and Narissa was getting on my nerves. She was worse that Tia Dalma, hiding things and being all mysterious. I let out a frustrated groan. "Lower the longboats!"

_~Narissa POV~_

I climbed into the longboat, perfectly ready to go alone, when another person jumped in. I glared at the new arrival. My movements were slow due to an extreme soreness in my ribs and arms, and I wasn't able to stop them before they sent us towards the water.

"Not you again!" I groaned.

Elizabeth smirked. "Im not letting a completely insane fifteen year old go to find an equally insane ex-lover of Jack's. that would _not _end well."

I glared. "Fine," I said. Like there was any other choice, we were already in the water. I started rowing, favoring my left arm. My writing and fighting arm. Conch. I tried not to let her notice. When we finally beached the longboat, I jumped out, holding back a wince. Looking around, I sighed. "Heeeelllllllllllllooooooooo?"

"Don't move!" came a voice from the trees. A woman stepped out, holding a pistol pointed at us. She had long dark hair and brown eyes.

I held my hands up. "We come in peace!" I said, stifling a laugh. She looked rather distressed. Then my jaw dropped; I realized something. "No way. He did not-" I looked at Elizabeth for confirmation. She nodded. "Dear Coyote, is he insane?" I asked. I shook my head and walked toward the woman. "Look, we need your help. And you need off this island. Do we have an accord?" I didn't waste words, talking hurt.

She looked at me, clearly surprised. Elizabeth had the same reaction. I held my hand out, and she slowly took it, nodding. We shook hands.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Captain Narissa Mayami, Pirate Lord of the Gulf of Mexico and youngest Pirate Lord to date."

Angelica blinked, not expecting such an answer. "Angelica," she said. She looked at Elizabeth. "Hey I know you! Your Jack's friend."

"Elizabeth Swann-Turner," Elizabeth said, nodding at Angelica. "And I do believe we've met before."

"Ah you're the Singapore Lord."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Can we _go_ now?" I asked impatiently.

They both turned and made faces at me.

"Teenagers," I heard Angelica mutter. In a flash of slivery-blue light, my sword was at her throat. It was a beautiful sword, with blue gems, turquoise, embedded in the hilt and a light blue tinge to the silver blade.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Teen-agers," she said slowly, as if I were dense. Her sword hit mine and the fight began. I raised an eyebrow. I started with my right hand. I was still a fair sword fighter, but this, I knew, would require most of what I had. Spinning around, I switched hands and hit her sword again. _Clang…..clang…clang-clang-clang!_ My arm felt like it would fall off, but I ignored it, though a wince was easy to see on my face. This caused Angelica to falter, wondering when she had hit ma and not knowing that she hadn't. I swung high at her head. When she moved to block, I reacted with lightning speed. I thrust the point of my sword under the hilt of hers and pulled upward with all my strength. Her sword came out of her hand and I caught it in mine. With one blade at her throat and the other at the back of her neck, I grinned. "And that was when I was unwell," I said, almost teasingly. She glared. I let her sword drop and walked back to the longboat, sheathing mine.

_~Angelica POV~ _**(Yay new POV!)**

I glared at the girl but said nothing; she was my ticket off this wretched island. And though I didn't admit it, she was a fairly good sword fighter as well. I looked questioningly at Elizabeth, who shrugged. This Narissa girl was certainly going to be an interesting colleague. I climbed into the longboat, muttering, "the next time I see that Jack Sparrow, I am _personally_ going to-" I stopped, seeing her smirk and Elizabeth's small laugh. "What?"

"You may get that chance sooner than you think," Narissa said as we rowed toward the ship. Now that I looked at her, she looked quite sore.

"Okay, one, what's that supposed to mean, two, what happened to you, and three, why do you need my help."

"To find El Dorado. I was told to find an abandoned heir, and considering the group I already have following me, you seemed like the right person," Narissa said, avoiding questions one and two.

"She fell out of the rigging late last night, though she refuses to let anyone know she's sore," Elizabeth said, a hint of exasperation in her voice. Narissa glared at her, and I was quite glad not to be receiving that look. Another thing to chalk up to the girl, she could glare.

"So," I said warily, "You fell out of the rigging. Ouch."

Narissa smirked. "Yes, now that you must know, I fell out of the rigging." She shot an accusatory glare in Elizabeth's direction, and I got the feeling it was Elizabeth who had caused the fall. We lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride, sensing Narissa's irritation. When the longboat finally hit the hull, I grabbed the ladder that had been thrown to us. When I pulled myself up on deck, I looked around; finally, my eyes settled on the person I wanted to see least in the world.

"Jack. SPARROW?" I shouted.

"I believe there should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really dragging my feet about updating this, aren't I? Well, I need people to review it in order for me to have some sort of want to update it! REVIEW! Review I say! I OWN NOTHING! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Who thinks I had caffeine?**

_~Jack POV~_

The minute she stepped on deck, Angelica spotted me. The minute she spotted me, she was furious. The minute her fury reached it's most furious point, she was after me, sword and pistol. As we sprinted across the deck, I heard her pistol click, then a stream of water hitting the deck. I couldn't resist, I called over my shoulder, "Wet powder, love!"

She fixed me with a murderous glare and kept after me with her sword. When she finally caught up, I drew my own cutlass and we started a fight. The crew watched us like a pair of tennis players, heads bouncing back and forth. I could see Narissa becoming increasingly annoyed. She glared at us from under the rim of her hat, which was hiding most of her face at the moment. Hands on her hips, she started toward us, slowly and deliberately. The tap of her boot heels on the deck grew louder as she approached. Neither of us looked up. For a moment, I was distracted, but Angelica's swing at my head brought my mind back into the fight.

Only when she was within three feet of our swords did she speak. "Both of you knock. It. Off." Her hair was doing that weird twitchey-thingie it had done when she was annoyed earlier. She was not happy right now. We didn't listen to her; our swords continued clanging without pause. This clearly made it worse. Her face turned such a dark red that her freckles disappeared.

"I am going to count to five. If you do not stop by the time I reach the number five, I will _personally_ make you wish you were on that little island. One." We continued our duel. "Two." We slowed the tiniest bit, feeling the anger radiating off of her. "Three." Our swords were moving hesitantly now, barely still fighting. Anyone could feel the negative energy coming from this girl; she was obviously more than irked at us. "Four." Finally, we stopped altogether. "Good. Now listen, and listen well, both of you. You are undertaking this most prestigious voyage due to my need to find you due to a certain divine intervention, and can just as well be expelled from said voyage. You two ingrates will get along and _not _start any altercations with, annoy, or pull any sort of dangerous weapons on each other for the remainder of this expedition, do I make myself clear?" She was using big words to make herself more intimidating; it was the oldest trick in the book. Personally, I don't think she needed it.

We glanced at each other and nodded. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Narissa, is it your time of the month or something?" I asked, suppressing a laugh. Angelica stared at me in shock, then looked to see what Narissa's reaction would be.

I didn't realize what trouble I had gotten myself into until I felt Narissa'a sword at my throat. "No, I'm just regularly this witchy. Imagine how bad I am then." With that, her sword disappeared and she walked away. I glanced at Angelica, who was trying her hardest not to laugh. _Here it comes…_

"Jack. You just got told by a fifteen year old girl."

_~Elizabeth POV~_

"Excuse me Angelica, but so did you," I said, not wanting Angelica to have ammunition against Jack lest it cause a fight and make Narissa want to kill them.

Angelica glared at me, then stomped off. Jack walked over to the railing and stared out to sea. I shook my head and walked up to the helm, seeing that Jack was too lost in Jack-land and everyone else was either too annoyed or angry to steer the ship. This whole thing was really getting annoying. Jack, with his idiotic ways and never-ending stupid comments, and Angelica, with her arrogant ways and her lack of knowing when not to pick a fight. And Narissa, who got mad at the drop of a hat and wouldn't tell us why we were really there. I was sure I wasn't being a perfect angel, but the others were getting super annoying.

I sighed, looking out to sea. The sun was setting. I looked hopefully at it, looking for the green flash. _There! _

"Ship ahoy!"

I turned to see what they were shouting about. Grinning, I handed the wheel to Mr. Gibbs and ran down to the railing.

"It's the _Dutchman!_" I shouted happily. "Prepare to make contact!" I could hear Jack's complaints of "Oi! It's my ship, why's she givin' the orders?" but I didn't really care. I grabbed a nearby rope and got ready to board the other ship. I couldn't believe it; I was going to see Will. I watched as the ships neared each other.

_~Narissa POV~_

I watched as Elizabeth excitedly prepared for the _Dutchman's_ arrival. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked like a kid at Christmas. Wondering why, I hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

Finally, the _Dutchman _came to a stop right next to the _Pearl._ Elizabeth was the first of our crew to board the other ship, and Jack actually wasn't far behind.

I looked over to see who was there that they were so excited to meet and saw Elizabeth practically tackle a man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He was obviously the captain, but for some reason I couldn't see Elizabeth with Davy Jones. I decided to see what the fuss was all about. I grabbed a rope and swung effortlessly over to the _Dutchman_, landing squarely on my feet. I walked over to the little reunion party.

I heard Jack saying, "It's about time, Whelp! What took you so long? We're on a tight schedule!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Jack, I'm the captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ I get a little busy." He had his arm around Elizabeth, and she was looking about as happy as if she had just opened a chest full of gems.

I heard Jack make some snide comment, but I wasn't really listening. I turned to the man. "Who in the name of New Orleans are you?" I asked. I frowned at how harsh I sounded. I sounded like such a witch! I should probably start making an effort to be nicer…. But then again, it was the niceness I used to have that had gotten me into this.

The man raised his eyebrow. "I am William Turner, captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ Who, might I ask, are you?" He said slowly, as if I were a child to be humored.

I glared at him. "_I_ am Captain Narissa Mayami, Pirate Lord of the Gulf of Mexico and Youngest-"

"Pirate Lord to date," sighed Jack. "You've told us before." I turned to him, fuming at the insult. My fists clenched, and my hair started twitching. Come to think of it, it had done that a lot lately. _Bitterness…_ damn curse. I should've seen it coming. Oh well. There was something they said, about in for however much, in all the way or whatever.

"Nice to meet you," I said through gritted teeth, extending my hand. Now I had to ask for help again. I hated asking for help.

"Call me Will. Wait, I know you! You're the one with the blue ship," he said, shaking my hand.

"How in…oh yeah. Ferrying the souls….. Well in my defense, they were annoying. Now, Cap'n Turner, I need your help."

"Hold it," Jack said, holding up both hands in a 'stop everything' gesture. "Before he agrees, you need to explain to us all _exactly_ why we are here, savvy?"

I glared at him, and the temperature on deck seemed to drop ten degrees. "You are treading on dangerous waters, Cap'n Sparrow," I said, voice holding a dangerous tone.

"Jack, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions," Will said.

"Yes, but she needs your help in this crazy expedition, and she wont tell us what this is all about. Therefore, you're not going to agree until she tells us why we should help her."

_~Will POV~_**(Another new POV!)**

Typical Jack; using someone else to achieve his own goals. I sighed and looked at Elizabeth, who shrugged. "Fine," I said. Narissa made a sound of protest, but Jack cut her off.

"Hah! Now spill, love. What's going on?" He asked.

We all looked to Narissa, who sighed. She looked down, then looked back up, glaring at Jack. "Fine. If you must know, I need to find El Dorado or I'm gonna die. Happy now?"

**Well, somewhat of a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
